


Deep Throat

by themusingsofafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aces write porn, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusingsofafangirl/pseuds/themusingsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel struggles to survive in the human world. He discovers that one of biggest challenges is finding money to support himself. Thankfully, a friendly hooker knows a guy and gets Castiel a job where his voice is quite the asset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Chicago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watchingpornwithcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchingpornwithcas/gifts).



No matter how hard Dean tried to justify it, he knew that kicking Cas out was a bad decision. No matter how many eons of human observation Castiel had participated in, Dean was acutely aware that the former angel often had a hard time picking up on the subtleties of human interaction. Dean constantly berated himself. Why hadn't he thought to at least give Cas a cellphone? Or set him up with some money and a place to stay? A motel or something? Castiel was lost for real now. Dean had no way of tracking him down.

* * *

Castiel wandered away from Lebanon, scraping together enough money to pay for a bus ticket to Chicago from Lawrence (the irony was not lost on the former angel). Traveling with Dean and Sam had taught him that all sorts of employment (legal or otherwise) could be found in metropolitan centers. Slowly but surely, he made his way closer and closer to his destination, eventually arriving. Stepping off the bus, just as aware of his own pungent odor as his seat mate had been, he quickly hurried away from the bus stop, located in in a much too affluent district for his derelict appearance.

He wandered around for a bit trying to find somewhere, anywhere, where he didn't stick out as much. Castiel eventually found himself in what was clearly a seedier area. Women wearing much too little for the chilly air that was moving into the area and men who had ridiculously tight pants all smiled flirtatiously at him as he passed. He saw sadness in all of their eyes. None of them truly wanted to be doing what they were. Castiel knew that if he were an angel, he would only see the periwinkle shades of regret coloring their souls.

"Heya good looking. Can I interest you in some fun?" A man in black leather pants that left little to the imagination sauntered out from the doorway he'd been leaning against.

"I'm not sure what you quite mean by fun. I suspect you are not asking if I'd like to play board games and rather would like to know if I'm interested in purchasing sexual favors." Castiel replied, a little put off by the direct attention the man afforded him.

"You would be correct in that assumption, Deep Throat." The man smiled. "I suppose this means that you aren't looking for fun?"

"I'm afraid not. I'd much rather have a shower, to be honest."

"That can be arranged." The man turned to one of the women further down the block. "Hey Shelley? I'm gonna take my friend here back to my place. Let Felix know if he's looking for me later."

"Sure thing, sugar." The perky blond responded as the man led Castiel away.

"I'm Chris. I'll take you to my place and you can grab some grub and a shower and then we can talk, okay?"

"I am... Steve." Castiel thought of the most innocuous name possible. "And thank you."


	2. A Profusion of Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris offers Castiel help in the form of a new job.

Chris led the way to what could only generously be called a modest apartment. The couch was worn and the sizzle of the heater was sporadic. “It’s not much, but it’s home.” Chris shrugged. “I’m gonna go get out of these,” He gestured to his pants, “Make yourself at home, I’ll be back in a few.”

“Again, thank you.” Castiel took a seat on the threadbare couch as Chris wandered towards the back of the apartment where Castiel assumed the bedroom was. As he sank into the plump cushions, Castiel looked around the apartment. There were some clear attempts at a homey atmosphere: a small picture frame of a mother and son, some faded posters of famous art pieces, a chipped set of plates on the drying rack, a woven blanket thrown over the back of a chair, a massive collection of movies lovingly ordered beneath a boxy television.

Chris returned shortly, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. He held in his hands, folded, a similar outfit. “Here, you can grab a quick shower and then put these on. The shower’s down that way.” Chris gestured towards the hallway. “There’s soap and stuff in there if you need it. Holler if you need anything, okay?” Castiel nodded and proceeded towards the bathroom.

After his shower, he headed back towards the living room where he found Chris lounging on the couch. “What should I do with these?” Castiel lifted his old clothes.

“Man, feel free to trash those.” Chris shrugged as Castiel did so. “We can go out and get you some new stuff tomorrow.”

“I am indebted to you. I would offer you compensation, but I spent the last of my money on a bus ticket here.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll help you figure it out, Steve! I promise, it’ll all work out.”

Castiel thanked Chris again, taking a seat on the couch as well. “Please, allow me to pay you back somehow. I don’t know if I have any marketable skills that would help me with finding employment, but I promise, I will figure something out. I will pay you back.”

“Chill, man. I’ve already got some ideas.”

“You do?” Castiel’s wide-eyed expression belied the fact that his own lack of grace rendered the former angel worthless in his own eyes.

“You could do a lot with a voice like that.” Chris threw Castiel an easy grin. “I mean, come on Steve, you had me half hard at hello!”

A look of comprehension dawned on Castiel’s face. “What are you proposing?”

“Listen, I know a guy. He’s always looking for voices.”

“Voices for what? I’ve never considered being the speaker behind those cartoons that Dean likes so much. Looney Tunes I believe they’re called?”

Chris chortled. “They’d certainly be looney to let you on the show if you end up working with my friend.” He looked at Castiel, recognizing his lack of comprehension. “Okay, here’s the deal. You can work at a Starbucks or something which will give you some money, but it won’t be great. Or, you could work for my friend Felix. He runs a Phone Sex Line, you know, people who can’t get any normally call in to make themselves feel a bit better.” Castiel nodded in understanding. “Honestly, with a voice like your’s, you’d be quite the hit.”

“Thank you for your advice. I only have one worry.” Chris gestured for Castiel to continue speaking. “How does one go about having intercourse over the phone?”

“Steve? You have come to the right place. Let me enlighten you in the art of seduction.” Chris spread his arms out wide, encompassing the entire room and its rather large DVD collection. “I think I may own a grand total of three DVDs that were not originally intended as an ‘adult videos’ but then again, I’m pretty sure that there are a number of geek girls and boys who get off on the original Star Wars movies.” Castiel nodded, feigning comprehension. “Anyways, let’s order some dinner and get this party started. It’s time for us to watch some porn.”

 


	3. Yvonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris begins to introduce Cas to the ins and outs of the business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do this sort of thing, but I really would appreciate feedback. Please leave a comment just letting me know what you think... I enjoy writing as more than a hobby and am always looking for ways to improve. In other news, this is unbeta'd. If you are interested in being my beta, let me know via tumblr (nowingsnovak)

After dinner had arrived, Chinese take out as Chris had insisted, Castiel and Chris took their places side by side on the couch. “Okay,” Chris began, gesturing towards the shelf of DVDs to Castiel’s immediate left, “Ladies’ choice tonight.”

“I’m not a female.” Castiel supplied unhelpfully.

Chris rolled his eyes in response, “It’s a reference to… You know what, Steve? We can deal with you and pop culture tomorrow. Tonight is all about sexy times.” He over to the side table and grabbed a DVD case lying there. “I’ll keep it simple and just play this, it’s already in the TV.” He handed the case to Castiel.

“Casa Erotica?”

“Yup! Personal favorite… I think you’ll enjoy it.” Chris sunk into the couch, pointing the remote in the general direction of the TV.

The title sequence appeared on the screen, and soon enough, the small apartment was filled with the sound of overenthusiastic female moaning with a few male grunts thrown in for good measure.

A few minutes in, Castiel began to fidget. “You need to take care of something? I won’t judge, man! It’s perfectly normal.” Chris offers. Castiel looked at Chris, confusion coloring his gaze. “Ya know, if you need to run to the bathroom… Quickly…” Chris made a hand motion that left Castiel even more confused.

“Are you asking if I need to masturbate?”

“Oh dear god, I have a lot of work to do…”

The pair continued in their ‘research’ for the rest of the evening. As the clock approached one, Cas began to yawn.

Chris smiled indulgently. “I’ll let you get some sleep, Steve. We’ll get you all set up tomorrow with a job and stuff! Let me run and grab you a blanket and a pillow for the couch.

“I cannot thank you enough.”

“Listen man, it’s okay! I had a guy help me out, and it’s time for me to pay it forward, ya know?”

“No, but thank you anyways.” Chris smiled and left to gather the necessary items for Cas’ makeshift bed.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early, the light of the sun rousing Castiel from his uneasy sleep. After eons of constant watchfulness, succumbing to the defenselessness of sleep was uncomfortable, to say the least. Cas had found that since becoming human, the urge to sleep was something the former angel could not resist, no matter how inconvenient it was.

Upon waking, Castiel folded up the blankets given to him the night previous by Chris and meandered into the kitchen. His host had given Steve permission to “make himself and home” and Castiel endeavored to repay Chris for all of his hospitality and help. By making breakfast.

It was a futile endeavor, ending in smoke, burnt toast and never ending apologies from the angel.

“Really, man, it’s okay!” Chris reassured Castiel. “I can’t even boil water!” He patted Cas on his shoulder. “Come on, Steve. Let’s grab some breakfast at a diner nearby, and then we’ll get you all set up with a job.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! It’ll be great. Don’t worry about the scorch marks on the ceiling, they give this place some character, don’t you agree?”

“No, but it is your abode, so I suppose it is your opinion that matters most.”

“Yessir, it is!” And with that, Chris tossed a spare hoodie in Castiel’s direction, before dragging the former angel out the door. He lead the way to an out of the way restaurant, manned by a formidable looking waitress whose nametag read Yvonne.

“What can I getcha today? Ya want somethin’ ta drink?” She snapped her gum and chewed with her mouth open, displaying her cigarette stained teeth for all the world to see.

“Coffee for both of us.” Chris offered, taking in Castiel’s overwhelmed expression. “It was a late night for my friend.”

Yvonne harumphed and wrote down their requests on her worn notepad. “I’ll go get y’alls coffee now.” She turned on her heel and ambled over to the window between restaurant and kitchen. “Hey Carl.” A responding grunt echoed in the otherwise silent diner. “Can I get two coffees?” There was another grunt, a clatter of pans, the sound of a breaking class, a muttered “dammit Carl” and then two mugs of lukewarm coffee were unceremoniously placed on the counter. Yvonne obligingly brought them over to the two men who watched the entire process in silence.

“Thank you.” Murmured Castiel.

“Yeah. You want food?” The waitress replied, pulling a pen from where it had been precariously perched in her knotted bottle blond hair (a stark contrast to her dark brown roots and eyebrows).

“I’ll have the Daily Diner Delight please!” Chris ordered, familiar with the diner and it’s limited options.

“As will I.” Castiel was more than willing to follow his host’s lead.  

Yvonne trotted away, jabbing their order violently onto the waiting rail. “Got anotha one for you, Carl.” She called before plopping down at the end of the counter. “Don’t mind me!” She addressed Castiel and Chris quite loudly. “Y’all talk about whatcha need to discuss. I’ve got my crosswords!” She brandished a copy of 1001 Basic Crosswords and soon enough was completely engrossed.

Reassured that their eccentric waitress would not be put off by talk of gay sex, Chris began to enlighten Cas as to his new job. “Okay, so there’s this guy, Felix-”

“You’ve mentioned him before.”

“Yeah, I kinda owe him a lot.” Chris smiled ruefully. “Anyways, he runs this business, Adonis Daze-”

“Adonis as in the greek god of beauty and desire?”

“Yes. Are you going to let me finish?”

“I apologize. I am merely trying to clarify everything in my brain.” Castiel shrugged. “Dean often expresses exasperation at my inability to grasp simple quirks of human interaction. Please, continue.”

“Right… So, Adonis Daze is this huge group of basically sex themed things aimed at gay men. There’re guys like me who work the streets, people like you who are on the phones, a number of shops, a few clubs and all of this is run by Felix.”

“And you know him?”

“Yup! Close personal friend.” Chris smiled. “He’s helped me out quite a bit. And I’m sure--”

“Here ya go!” Yvonne thunked two overladen plates in front of the to men. “Ya want more?”

“No, we’re fine thank you.” Castiel responded, eager to learn more about the enigmatic Felix.

“Kay. Let me know if ya need more coffee. I’ll be doin’ my crosswords.”

“Will do.” Chris was just as eager to get back to their conversation.

“Thank you, Yvonne.” Cas reiterated. The woman finally got the point and retreated to her perch. “You were saying?” He encouraged Chris to continue.

“Right. So I’m pretty sure that he’d love to meet you. We grab lunch every week, and you can come along this week.” He smiled. “Don’t worry, being hired will happen before that meeting… After breakfast we can go grab you some clothes and then get you set up at Adonis.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, man! I’m just glad to have some company.” Again, the melancholy smile drifted across Chris’ face. “It’s been too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to prompt me on tumblr (nowingsnovak) for a blog rate!


End file.
